The Drug
by MasterOfAngels
Summary: Danny was kidnapped and after Steve had rescued him and brought him to his house, the drug in Danny's system began to work. Neediness, arousal and sexy times are on the menu.


Danny wiped off the sweat off his forehead and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the headrest of his Camaro. Steve was beside him driving like a madman, but the blond had no energy to chide him at this moment.

His shirt was ripped at a few places, his tie lost and dirt stuck to his sweaty skin everywhere. His shoes and socks were still at the place some psycho-guys had held him captive for three days.

When Five-0 and HPD had finally arrived and kicked down the door, the relief was so huge, tears had crept into his eyes. Chin and Kono had immediately taken down his five captivators with only firing twice. Steve had freed him from his uncomfortable metal-chair and Danny hadn't been able to resist throwing his arms around the Seal's neck. They had hugged for a few seconds, a sob escaping Danny's throat, until Chin and Kono had also wanted to get their hugs.

The paramedics had checked Danny over, but other than a bruise on his jaw, scratches on his arms and a few hits into his stomach he hadn't suffered anything. Well, he hadn't been kidnapped to talk about some state secrets or get ransom or to get revenge on Five-0, so the beating had been held to a minimum.

They had wanted to test this drug they were developing. The ones they had given him he had either spit out or they hadn't worked. The one they had given him an hour ago was apparently another failure. Sadly they hadn't said what it should do, so he couldn't say for sure.

He felt his car slow down and then stop, before Steve got out of his car and opened the passenger side. Danny opened his eyes and took the offered hand to help him out of the car. His eyes fell on Steve's house and he sighed, but didn't argue. He had long but learned that arguing with Steve to bring him to his apartment, after something had happened to him ended always the same: With Danny staying at Steve's.

They managed to climb the stairs and into the bathroom, before Danny felt his knees go weak.

"Steve. I can't..." He slipped down and with Steve's help managed not to face-plant on the floor.

"You think you can take a shower?" Steve's hazel eyes directly in front of him, watching concerned and wary. Heat surged through Danny's body and he squeezed his eyes shut, suppressing a gasp. He didn't know what was going on, but his skin felt too little for him and he couldn't breath. Hastily he scrambled to strip of his shirt, ripping another few buttons off.

"Danny, take it slow, alright? I'll help you." Steve grabbed Danny's hands and stopped them for going after his pants and from shaking. Blue eyes looked up slowly and he couldn't hold back the low whimper, when Steve touched his hips to help him up. One arm snaked around his waist to hold him upright and Danny closed his eyes again. Never-known heat, desire and arousal raced through his body and every brush, every touch made his skin tingle and his cock ache.

His pants caressed his skin as they slid down and another whimper escaped his mouth. Steve murmured an apology, adjusted his grip around Danny's waist and the blond's fingers dug into Steve's sides, biting his bottom lip. When Steve began to pull Danny's underwear down, he couldn't hold it back anymore and moaned. Steve froze, two fingers hooked under the waistband and with Danny's head resting against his shoulder.

"Danny?" His voice sent shivers down Danny's back and he swallowed.

"Sorry", he bit out hoarsely and he can't think clearly anymore, a fog settling on his mind. "Just... Just touch me more."

Steve's breath hitched as Danny kissed his throat, before scraping over it with his teeth and licking it. His hands wandered under Steve's shirt, feeling muscles flexing and tasting salt as he licked over Steve's jaw. The scent, the taste, the feel of Steve let his senses stand on edge.

His hands were ripped from under the shirt abruptly and his face turned so that he could look into Steve's hazel eyes. He was immediately overwhelmed with how beautiful they looked and then cursed himself for not noticing earlier.

"What's going..." Steve didn't finish. Danny didn't let him. How could he, when his lips looked so delicious. Danny buried his hand in the hair on the back of Steve's head, before pulling him into a bruising kiss. The blond immediately moaned at the contact, melted into the kiss and tried to get his tongue into Steve's mouth who protested and shoved Danny against the wall of the bathroom, hands on his wrist on each side of his head. Danny whimpered and thrust his hips forward to get more contact.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Steve's hair looked ruffled, his eyes confused and his lips slightly red, waking the urge to kiss them again.

"Want you", Danny whimpered and thrust his hips forward again, but Steve was still too far away and a needy sound fell from his lips. Steve blinked and swallowed, before his eyes wandered down to Danny's painfully hard cock, straining against his boxers.

"That... Suddenly..."

"Steve." A whine. A needy whine and Danny wasn't even ashamed for it. The only thing that counted right now was for Steve to touch him.

Steve closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and swallowing, before looking at Danny again with a heated gaze that made the blond squirm on the spot. He leaned in and kissed his partner, nipping at his bottom lip and snaking his tongue into the blond's mouth. Danny moaned, his now freed hands went around Steve's shoulders to hold on. He was pressed harder against the wall, the cool tiles a harsh contrast to Steve's hot body. Steve's shirt fell to the floor and Danny caressed the exposed skin as quickly as he could without missing anything. They kissed again and Steve stroked his hands over Danny's back down to his ass. He slipped his hands under the fabric and Danny moaned loudly, hips jerking against Steve's as he clawed at Steve's still clothed ass trying to get even closer. The friction on his dick was amazing, sensual and so, _so _good and he felt his orgasm edging closer and closer.

A finger slipped into him and Danny threw his head back, moaning and moving his hips immediately with the finger. Steve's name fell from his lips again and again as the finger moved, loosened him up while he shuddered and gasped.

The second finger was uncomfortable at first, but was fast pleasurably as Steve overshadowed it with kisses, licks and bites at his throat. He moved them in a steady rhythm in and out, friction and filling, but not enough. Stretching Danny the blond gasped and crawled his fingers into Steve's ass whose breath hitched again and crooked his fingers _just so, _while shifting his thigh against Danny's cock. Danny nearly screamed as unrecognizable pleasure raced through his body, he came and jerked against Steve letting out an indiscernible string of moans, sobs and whimpers.

When he came down, he was still leaning against the wall, his dick still miraculously hard and Steve was standing in front of him, hands on Danny's hips to held him upright, but otherwise not touching. His expression was wary and he looked like his usual Seal-self, except he only wore pants and his own erection was clearly visible through the fabric.

"Why did you stop touching me?" Danny sounded wrecked, but he wasn't finished. He wanted more, wanted Steve inside him like it was the most important thing in the world. His hands pushed down the sticky underwear and a teeny tiny part of him wondered how he could still be hard. He wasn't that young anymore and he had just had an amazing orgasm, but he didn't think much by it. He stroked his hands over Steve's forearms, over his chest, down over his taut abdomen, before popping open the button of his pants and slowly pulling down the zipper. Steve's breathing got deeper, harder and his pupils nearly swallowed all hazel.

"Wait." He stopped Danny with grabbing his wrists and the blond made a frustrated sound at the thought of being so close, but nonetheless not getting what he wanted.

"We can't. You just..." Steve looked more uncomfortable than Danny had ever seen him and it was so adorable. A smile curved around his lips and Danny freed one of his hands to lay it one Steve's cheek, caressing the corner of his mouth.

"We can and I want and I'm fairly sure that you want, too." He flicked his tongue over his lips and watched how Steve's eyes were fixed on the movement. "I want you. I need you. Please." He tugged at Steve's hair and his pants, breathing on the brunet's lips. "Please." The word came out as a whimper, when Steve decided now was a good time to touch him and brushed his thumb over the tip of Danny's cock.

Steve pulled down his pants and boxers, never leaving Danny out of sight who for everything in the world wasn't able to look away. Desire and want surged through his body again and his breathing got labored. He grabbed Steve's wrist and pulled him closer. Stroking the other hand over Steve's muscular thigh he licked his lips in anticipation. Steve opened his mouth to say something, probably a protest of some sort, but Danny just kissed him roughly. Their tongues met and Danny couldn't help the moan, as Steve buried one hand in his hair and the other clamped down on his hip to pull him against his front. The slide of their cocks against each other made Danny whimper.

"Steve", he breathed and took a step back, turned around and put his hands on the wall in front of him. He looked over his shoulder and spread his legs more, pushing his ass in Steve's direction. "Fuck me."

Steve breathed in sharply, swallowed and stepped behind Danny, putting his hands on his hips. The blond shivered and relaxed himself purposefully.

"What about..."

"I'm clean and I know you're clean, so we don't need a condom. I just need you to _fuck me_." Danny was begging, but even now he didn't care. He was so aroused he was about to come again, but this time he wanted Steve inside him.

His hands stroked over his hipbones, before wandering slowly to his ass and kneading it firmly. Danny leaned his forehead against the tiles and hummed slightly. Steve's hands were so warm and it felt good already. Then his ass-cheeks were parted and he spread his legs as far as he could, vibrating with anticipation. The tip of Steve's cock rubbed over his entrance and he shivered.

"We didn't really prep you, so if it hurts, tell me." The words were spoken directly next to his ear, low and rough, and Danny couldn't help the whimper escaping his mouth, when he nodded.

Slowly and carefully Steve slipped into him until he was bottoming out. Danny moaned breathlessly, clenched his hands into fist at the tiles and couldn't grasp everything. Steve was so big and hot inside him, pressed big and hot against his back and his breath brushed ragged over Danny's ear. Neither moved for what felt like an eternity, then Steve's hands wandered over Danny's ass to his sides, over his shoulder and over his arms to intertwine their fingers with each other. Danny shivered and squeezed their fingers.

Steve took that as a sign and slowly rocked his hips back and forth. Only small movements, but they let Danny moan and move back against him. Steadily Steve picked up speed and the thrust became longer, deeper. Danny couldn't stop moaning and he didn't care. It was so good. Steve still breathed into his ear and he squeezed his hands all the time and it grounded Danny a little bit.

Sparks and fire raced through his body, when Steve thrust deep and hard and fast into him. He moved with him as good as he couldn, but he felt too much for it to be with much finesse. Then Steve shifted his weight and hit Danny's prostate with the next thrust. The blond moaned or screamed, he wasn't sure, threw his head back and clenched around Steve's cock as the pleasure surged through his body. He didn't come, yet, but he was close.

Steve panted next to his ear and nibbled on his earlobe as he continued to hit Danny's prostate with each thrust.

"Steve", Danny half-moaned, half-whimpered and clenched around Steve's cock, eliciting a low, rumbling moan and a hard, deep thrust from Steve. It hit Danny's prostate with full force, letting the orgasm rip through his whole body. He shuddered all over, clenched around Steve's cock again and moaned, while his hips jerked uncontrollable. Steve thrust into him through it and a few seconds later, he buried his face into Danny's neck, moaning and coming inside him.

They didn't move for a minute or so, before Steve pulled out of him and turned his partner around to encircle his waist and kiss him lazily and languid. Danny made a content sound deep in his throat and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck.

"Let's take a shower and then go to sleep", Steve whispered against his lips and Danny smiled, biting the brunet's bottom lip playfully.

"Then we can do another round after we have our energy back." He smirked and saw in Steve's hazel eyes how much he liked that idea.

"Let's get you wet." Steve kissed him again shortly and then pushed him into the shower cabinet, before following him into it.

He was warm, comfortable and fuzzy, when he woke up slowly. There was a fog on his thoughts which only slowly began to lift. He blinked and only then felt the soreness of his body. It ached and he groaned lowly. Something tightened around him and he froze.

"You're awake?" Someone asked a few inches away from his face and the low roughness sent shivers down his spine. He looked up and found himself face-to-face with Steve who looked ruffled and incredibly delicious. He blinked again, then looked down and found them both naked and entangled in Steve's bed. Confusion and panic began to settle inside him, when the memories of the day before came back to him. The rescue from his team, the arousal, the desire for Steve, the neediness he had had no qualm to show and then the sex against the bathroom wall. A heavy blush heated up his face and he turned it away to bury it in the next possible place, which happened to be Steve's shoulder.

"Please tell me I didn't beg you to have sex with me." His words were muffled, but judging by the silent laughter vibrating through Steve's chest he had heard it.

"You didn't beg me to have sex with you."

Danny rolled his eyes and then sighed, thinking back. "I don't know why I..." Even while he said it, it hit him with such clarity that he groaned.

"Danny?"

"The idiots that kidnapped me tested their new drugs on me. None of it worked, but I think the one from yesterday worked just fine."

He felt Steve freeze under him, his arms tightening around him and he asked himself briefly why they still laid like this.

"They drugged you?" His voice was deathly, emotionless and Danny lifted his head to look at him. Steve's expression was hard and he looked ready to murder someone.

"It was just something similar to Viagra. I'm fine."

Steve didn't looked convinced, but he took a deep breath and relaxed purposeful. "So it didn't change your behavior while having sex, just your arousal?"

Danny glared at his partner, but couldn't help but blush at the memories of him making the sounds he had made. "I won't tell you."

"Then I have to find out myself." The smirk on the brunet's face was evil and Danny wasn't surprised, when he was turned around so that Steve was on top. Danny lifted an eyebrow at him.

"You're serious?" There was so much more behind the words that Danny dared to admit. Yes, he had been driven by the drug the day before, but he _really _liked Steve and he didn't want to screw this up.

Hazel eyes softened and his lips turned into a genuine smile. "I've never been more serious." He leaned down and kissed him, and like the day before Danny melted into it.

_**End!**_


End file.
